marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Wolverine Vol 2 85
(Story) (Title) | Month = September | Year = 1994 | Event = Phalanx Covenant | Editor-in-Chief = Tom DeFalco | CoverArtist1 = Adam Kubert | Writer1_1 = Larry Hama | Penciler1_1 = Adam Kubert | Inker1_1 = Mark Farmer | Inker1_2 = Joe Rubinstein | Colourist1_1 = Lovern Kindzierski | Colourist1_2 = Joe Andreani | Letterer1_1 = Pat Brosseau | Editor1_1 = Bob Harras | CustomRole1_1 = | CustomMembers1_1 = | Quotation = You should talk about being defective, lady -- you're all over the place! | Speaker = Wolverine | StoryTitle1 = The Phalanx Covenant: Final Sanction Part 1 | Synopsis1 = Cyclops and Jean Grey are flying toward Muir Island when they notice that the entire island complex has been swarmed by something. It is Larissa, Egon and Nkotha, human converts belonging to the Phalanx, who have come to the island in an attempt to absorb all of Moira MacTaggert's extensive data on the mutant genetic code in the hopes of cracking it and absorbing mutants into their collective. They are attacked by the Phalanx, forcing an emergency landing of their ship. When Egon attempts to attack them Cyclops unleashes an optic blast that has little effect as the creature splits off into component parts to avoid the blast. Just then, Harry Tabenshaw's airplane flies over the island and Wolverine jumps out and begins to parachute to the ground. He had received an urgent mental call from Professor X asking him to check out the island and he too is soon attacked by the Phalanx. When he tries to fight off Larissa with his claws, her head splits into components and attempts to entangle him but he is blasted free by Cyclops and his fall is cushioned by Jean's telekinetic. When Wolverine compares notes with Scott and Jean, he learns that they were unaware of the Professor's psychic call for help and that they came to the island with information regarding the Legacy VirusSee X-Men Vol 2 35. Meanwhile within the facility, the members of the Phalanx decide that it's time to report to Stephen Lang and Larissa merges with the Central Consciousness to report about the attack on Muir Island. Lang and Cameron Hodge are busy attempting to once more assimilate one of the X-Men, using Psylock as their subject when Larissa arrives. Fearing that she might learn that he's secretly using the Phalanx as a means of exterminating mutants, Lang refuses to merge and share data and forces her to return to Muir Island, raising her suspicions. Back on the island as Wolverine, Cyclops and Jean Grey regroup, Wolverine apologizes for not making her and Scott's weddingX-Men Vol 2 30notes that the look in Jean's eyes is that of someone with years more experience than her actual age, and Jean skirts around the subjectScott and Jean had their conscious minds living in the distant future of Earth-4935 raising Cable. See Adventures of Cyclops and Phoenix when they are attacked by the Phalanx again. They are saved in the nick of time by the timely arrival of Cable who blasts away the Phalanx with his plasma guns. Although Wolverine doesn't fully believe that it's really Cableas his evil clone Stryfe has posed as Cable before, see Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 294. However Jean confirms it, and when Logan says "I hear you red", it triggers a memory in Cable's mind about his raising by Redd and Slim (unaware that it was Cyclops and Jean who really raised him). Comparing notes, they realize that the Phalanx are trying to access the data on mutants, and that they need access to the computer as well in order to track the missing X-Men through its Cerebro program. Realizing that he Phalanx have a group consciousness, Jean and Cable decide to pool their psi-powers together and try a mental assault on their enemies. As Larissa returns to tell her Phalanx comrades that Lang refused an interface, they are attacked telepathically by Jean and Cable. Jean tries her best to prevent Cable from learning the truth about their jaunt to the future, however key phrases cause Cable to relive certain memories of when he was raised by Redd and Slim. As they attempt their psychic assault, the Phalanx decide to combine their powers and when they realize that Cable is infected with a technorganic virus they decide to try and make it flash out of control. While in the real world, Wolverine and Cyclops fight their way into the Muir Island research center where Cyclops accesses the Cerebro unit and learns the location of the missing X-Men. As Cable struggles with his weak psi-talent, Jean gets him to focus and they fight off the Phalanx. However letting their guard down allows the Phalanx to counter attack on Cable causing their link to break. Before Jean can reestablish it, Cable decides to get physical and pulls out one of his guns and opens fire, blasting the physical form to bits as Cyclops and Wolverine flee the complex. Scott tells them that the missing X-Men were taken to Chomolunema near Mount Everest in Tibet. He tells them that they have to leave soon because in accessing Cerebro he set off a fail safe that will cause the building to self destruct. Cable send the others off telling them that he will hold off the Phalanx by himself. As Cable attempts to fight off the reformed Phalanx, they once more target is technorganic virus, weakening him. As Jean holds Harry Tabenshaw's plane with her telekinetic powers so they can board it without it landing, Logan goes back and smashes the Phalanx composite and pulls Cable away from the scene. They all get aboard Tabenshaw's plane and fly away just as the island explodes killing the Phalanx components, they are saved by the explosion thanks to Jean's powers. With the immediate battle over and their course set to Tibet, Cable tells them that their battle against the Phalanx unearthed old memories and he'd like to be alone. While at the Phalanx headquarters, Cameron Hodge and Stephen Lang learn the fate of their minions. When Hodge asks if the remaining X-Men would dare to attack them, Lang tells him rhetorically, "They're X-Men, Hodge. What Do you Think?" This story is continued in Cable Vol 1 16.... | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** * * Antagonists: * Phalanx ** ** ** Larissa ** Egon ** Nkotha Races and Species: * * * | Notes = * Part of the Phalanx Covenant event. * This issue is reprinted in comics and books, see references for more info. This issue is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * * | Trivia = | Recommended = The story is continued in Cable Vol 1 16 | Links = }}